Travel Song
The Travel Song is the song Dora and Boots sing when proceeding to their next location. They sing out the places to go, then ask each other where they are going. The Fiesta Trio and other friends also join in. At the end, Dora and Boots spin around and sing out their destination one final time before walking off-screen. Lyrics Come on, say it with us! (places to go) (4×, sometimes 2×) Come on, vámonos Everybody, let's go Come on, let's get to it I know that we can do it Where are we going? (clap 3×, Season 2 onwards) (destination) Where are we going? (clap 3×, Season 2 onwards) (destination) Where are we going? (clap 3×, Season 2 onwards) (destination) Where are we going? (clap 3× (Season 2 onwards) (destination) (giggle) (destination)! Trivia *In early episodes, namely Season 1 episodes The Legend of the Big Red Chicken and Big River, Dora and Boots sing out the places at warp speed, but in later episodes, they sing out the places at normal speed. *In Season 1, Dora and Boots do not clap their hands 3 times after saying "where are we going", they simply say the destination after that line. *Starting Season 2, after each "Where are we going?" line, the singers clap three times. *Sometimes, Dora and Boots would ask a different question on certain episodes like "What do we need?" from Sticky Tape or "What are we making?" from El Dia De Las Madres, "What are we gonna do?" from Louder or "What's that sound?" from Hic-Boom-Ohhh!. "Where are we going?" has not always been used in every episode during the Travel Song, even though it's the original question. *There are other times where the characters would ask the same usual question but instead of answering the destination, they say what they are doing like "To win a whistle", "Catch the Babies" or "Around the world". *On some episodes, Dora would ask the same question in Spanish. For example: "¿Adónde vamos?" means "Where are we going?" and "¿Cómo se dicen?" means "What do we say?". *In some episodes, sometimes the Fiesta Trio do not join along with Dora and Boots as they are singing and saying out the last place after "where are we going", sometimes their other friends say it with them. *Variations of this song have been heard sometimes. The episodes "Dora Had a Little Lamb", "Star Mountain" and "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure" give examples. **In Super Spies and Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine, The synthesizer version is used. **In the episode "¡Por Favor!", Dora and Boots explain what they are doing and don't say out the places. **In "Super Silly Fiesta", Dora and Boots sing out words that rhyme with go. They were snow and row and those were not the right words. **In Baby Crab, Dora and Boots say "Snap snap snap" instead of their destination and do not ask "Where are we going?" nor clap their hands after asking that question. *In some episodes, Dora and Boots say other things instead of listing the places to go. **In Hic-Boom-Ohhh!, Dora and Boots repeat "Hic Boom Ohhh" in its place, they ask "What's that sound" and answer "Hic Boom Ohhh" instead of asking "Where are we going?" and saying the destination. **In Choo-Choo! and A Present For Santa, Dora and Boots repeat "Chugga-chugga-choo-choo!" in its place. **In Rojo the Fire Truck, Dora and Boots say "whoo whoo" twice in its place. *Dora's First Trip shows how the song was first put together. Dora takes her turn saying out the places and then Boots repeats after what Dora said. Then, they say out the places in unison. And then, various instruments get added until it was turned into a song. And just as Dora and Boots asked each other where they were going, they clap 3 times and stomp their feet 3 times and then say out their destination. *The song was not used for the entire Seasons 6 and 8. However, it was featured in two Season 7 episodes and a variation of it is featured in Return to the Rainforest from ''Dora and Friends: Into the City''. *In Hic-Boom-Ohhh!, Dora and Boots sing the second time but Big Red Chicken cut them off when they bump into him due to him sleeping and blocking their way through the Quiet Forest and they somehow just got to the second place they're going so fast but they do not finish singing it because they never had the need since they are already at the second place. *Usually, Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song twice in an episode. They sing it three times in the very first Season 1 episode The Legend of the Big Red Chicken, Big River, Bouncing Ball and Berry Hunt. In some episodes such as The Big Storm, Egg Hunt, Hide and Go Seek, Whose Birthday is It? and Perrito's Big Surprise, they only sing it once. Category:Songs